Gabe's Diner
by Scoobert0
Summary: Dean and Sam stop for lunch and find some familiar faces; some friendly, some they'd rather not have seen ever again.


**AN: **So this idea popped into my head just as I was about to fall asleep last night, so of course I had to wake all the way up and write at least the main points down. This is set sometime after Changing Channels but before Hammer of the Gods. No spoilers really, other than Gabriel I guess. I think this is the first fic I've written in forever that's under 1k, woot! Anywho, enjoy this little thing for now while I work on getting updates ready for some of my other fics.

**Disclaimer:** I can pretend I own it all, right?

**Warning:** Un-beta'd, as usual, please forgive all spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

><p>Dean drove the Impala up into an open parking space in front of the diner he'd decided they'd be eating lunch at today. Killing the engine he smiled as he looked over at Sam's sleeping form in the passenger seat. He lay on the horn for five seconds, which caused Sam to jerk awake.<p>

"Rise and shine there Sammy boy, lunch time!" Dean declared smugly as he climbed out of the car. Sam grumbled as he slowly got out and followed his brother inside. The young hostess greeted them as they walked in and took them to a booth in the back, informing them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

Neither of them looked up from their menus right away when the waiter came up to the table.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" A shocking familiar voice asked. Dean and Sam were instantly looking up at a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Cas?" They asked in shocked unison.

"Dean, Sam." Cas breathed out, horrified. His eyes were as big as dinner plates as he looked at them.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Asked Dean before he processed what he was seeing, "Wait, why are you dressed like a waiter? Dude, what's going on?"

"You need to go, now." Castiel said instead of answering, "Hopefully he hasn't noticed you yet."

Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Cas, man, what's going on? What are you talking about?" Sam asked concerned by the angel's behavior.

"No time to explain, just go! I'll try to meet up with you after work, but you need to go, now!" He urged, throwing worried glances over his shoulder every few seconds.

"If you're in trouble Cas, just tell us. We can help, you know that." Dean said, still not moving from his seat.

Castiel growled in frustration, "I am in no danger currently, but both of you will be if you don't get out of here before-"

"Well look who we have here!" An overly cheerful voice declared from behind Cas.

"Gabriel!" The brothers exclaimed as the archangel came to stand next to Cas.

"Heya boys! Cassie here taking good care of you?" The short angel asked sincerely.

"What the hell is going on?" Squeaked Sam, who was looking around the whole diner with a confused look on his face, "Is this another illusion?"

"Nah, it's real. Decided to take a break from the Trickster business for a little bit and open a bakery slash diner. Convinced Cas here to help me out a bit. Doing pretty good, if I do say so myself, and I do."

"You are a right smug bastard, you know that?" Dean growled lowly at him.

"Oh come one Dean-O, don't be that way. How's about this; as a gesture of good will, anything you order is on the house. Can't pass that up, can you?" He paused for a half moment before carrying on when neither Winchester responded, "Didn't think so. So a bacon cheeseburger and apple pie for you Dean and a Caesar salad for Sammy, right?"

The brothers just glared at the small archangel, who continued to smile broadly. Gabe grabbed Cas by the arm and hauled him with him as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"That'll be right up you guys, just sit tight!"

Fifteen minutes later, Cas came walking out with their meals balanced in his hands. He set them down in front of them and slid into the booth next to Dean.

"It's safe to eat those, I made sure of it." He told the brothers when they didn't touch the food right away.

"Dude, what the hell is all this?" Demanded Dean, still ignoring his meal.

Cas sighed, slouching down in his seat, "I made a deal with Gabriel."

"Which entails what? You working for him? For what?" Sam asked after he swallowed a mouthful of lettuce.

"I promised I'd help him with his diner idea if he left you two alone."

"That's it?" Dean asked incuriously.

"Yes."

After a moment Dean huffed lightly in disbelief before taking a bite of his burger.

"Wow, that's actually a pretty good burger." He declared.

"Heard that, glad you like it!" Shouted Gabriel from the kitchen, "Wait till you try my pie, you'll die of delight!"

"Gabriel!" Cas warned.

"Not literally!" Came the reply, "I'm not that dishonorable when it comes to the deals I make."

Dean and Sam just rolled their eyes and finished their meals.


End file.
